Love Note
by Cjinx
Summary: Kendall's feeling down, and Logan plays the shoulder to cry on. Kogan.


Kendall may have had the reputation to make everyone be completely honest and

truthful when talking with him, but there was only one person he really trusted

with his feelings. And that was Logan. Every time Kendall had a fight with his

Mom, Katie, Jo, or even James and Carlos, he always talked it over with Logan.

Something about the smart boy made Kendall lay his feelings bare and Logan

logically and thoughtfully presented Kendall with answers. Each and every time

Kendall had an argument with Jo or when Jett got too close to Jo for Kendall's

comfort, Logan was there to support him. Lately however, Logan was beginning to

feel burdened and jealous because of Kendall and his girl problems and felt his

advice was becoming less and less helpful.

Logan started to feel he had been spending too many nights comforting the leader

of the band with reassurance and suggestions to keep a girl who obviously was

not meant for him. The relationship between the blond singer and his blonde

actress girlfriend had begun to sour, and it was straining Kendall's

relationship with everyone.

Kendall's grades were beginning to slide, his dancing was off balance, and his

singing was distracted. He spent most of his time texting or staring off into

space and his whole demeanor was bothering everyone living in 2J, especially

Logan. It was one thing to offer advice to the boy you loved most, it was

another to watch a girl destroy the boy you loved most and have no sincere way

to comfort him.

Some days, Kendall and Jo would kiss and make up, and it killed Logan to watch

as they walked around the Palm Woods arm in arm. But then, as if on cue, they'd

start fighting and storm off, Jo ran to Camille and Kendall to find Logan. After

three weeks of fighting and enough shouting by Gustavo that he actually went and

lost his voice, Kendall seldom smiled anymore.

He walked around the Palm Woods like a zombie, barely removed his beanie. Jett

wasn't the only one to pick on Kendall about his hair anymore, it had gotten so

messy and sloppy that even James began to chide him over his appearance. Logan

made a mental note to buy Kendall a new beanie for his birthday and one for

Christmas too so that he would have at least more than one to wear. Not to

mention that Kendall's moping and lack of hygiene had made their shared room

smell like a dirty hockey locker room.

Through it all, Logan knew in his heart that he and Kendall belonged together,

but was unsure of how to make the first move. So Logan continued to play the

sympathetic ear and watched as Jo crushed the boy he loved into the dirt.

Because of Kendall, school started to affect his classmates. Miss Collins' had a

habit of punishing the whole instead of just the offender whenever there was

someone misbehaving or not paying attention. She believed that the other

students also had an obligation to make each other pay attention and learn.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Today, Kendall was reprimanded three times for laying his head down on his desk

and falling asleep. Logan could see Carlos kept his fingers crossed all through

class, and he knew that his fellow Lucky Patrol agent was hoping she wouldn't

make them have extra homework. However, much to the class' chagrin, Kendall's

head thumped down onto the desk and Miss Collins looked at him angrily.

"Mr. Knight, I understand pop-stardom is tiring, but you need to pay attention"

she huffed.

Logan reached over and poked Kendall who had started to doze off again, while

she was looking at him and Kendall woke with a start blushing. Kendall

apologized profusely to Miss Collins' before hurriedly scribbling in his

notebook. He ripped the page out and handed it to over Logan. Logan opened the

paper after making sure Miss Collins' had her back to the class.

"Logie, can you please poke me if I start to doze off again? ;)"

"I'd be happy to help you Kindle, however I can. Are you okay?" Logan handed the

page back to Kendall. He smiled and scribbled again and tossed the page at

Logan. Picking the note out of his hair, Logan read;

"I'm fine, I'm glad you're here to look after me."

Logan grinned and shoved the note into his notebook. He cared deeply for

Kendall, but he would NOT be getting detention or extra homework because Kendall

was passing notes. Kendall moved to pass a note that Logan didn't notice the

blond having written. However, Kendall appeared to change his mind and quickly

snatched the paper back and stuffed it into his jeans pocket. Miss Collins'

however had spotted Kendall and she said;

"Class I see that not everyone is paying attention again today, so we're going

to have four pages of math homework due this Friday instead of next Monday. I'll

see you all tomorrow, you may leave." The entire class groaned and several people pelted

Kendall with paper and of them came from Carlos who if looks could kill,

would have killed Kendall twice over.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Today, Logan was helping Carlos with the four pages of math work from Miss

Collins, when James walked in half carrying half dragging Kendall.

"What happened to him?" Carlos asked eager to escape the homework. Logan looked

up from the assignment, irritated for the interruption. Carlos really needed the

help and the assignment was due in three days. It would take Carlos at least

four if he didn't work hard at this. (Even if Logan finished his an hour after

they got back from class they still weren't going to copy his work.)

"Jo mentioned to him down at the lobby that this week's New Town High episode

will be all about Valentine's Day and Jett decided to gloat that there's more

than twelve make-out sessions" James said flatly. The vain boy was clearly

unimpressed with Kendall and unceremoniously dropped the blond onto the orange

couch before straightening his clothes and whipping out his lucky comb. James

pulled his lucky comb through his hair a few times before nodding and pocketing

it again.

"Let's take him out for ice-cream!" Carlos exclaimed while rushing away from

Logan leaving a flurry of pages and pencils behind him. "Ice-cream makes

everything better! And sweeter!" he exclaimed. Logan threw Carlos' math book at

his helmeted head and when Carlos turned to look at him, Logan said;

"We're not leaving until you finish this ONE problem and pick up MY notes"

growling at the Latino.

/

Their favorite ice cream parlor was just a few blocks away from the Palm Woods.

The boys had practically run to the store, before noticing Kendall was not

following them. After walking back to find the blond with Carlos dragging

Kendall into the store, and having spent an hour deciding which kind they would

have, the boys paid and were on their way back to 2J. Kendall's attitude seemed

unchanged by the sweet treat so the boys were taking turns thinking of things to

say to him that would help cheer up their grumpy leader and improve his mood.

"Don't worry dude, cherry ice-cream is sweeter and softer than any girl" said

James, daintily licking his cone "Like Carlos said, ice-cream makes everything

better." Carlos nodded vehemently and looked at Kendall with a sticky chocolate

grin. Ice-cream coated his already dark face and was even on the top of his

helmet.

Kendall offered a small smile and moved to press the cross-walk button at the

intersection they had just reached. While waiting at the cross-walk Logan took

in the sight of Kendall. Even depressed Kendall still looked good to Logan. His

faded jeans alone made it easy for Logan to want to smile and he hoped Kendall

would light up the whole town with his smile again too. Logan missed Kendall's

real smile, not the small ones he gave when he knew he had to respond to someone

but didn't want too. His smiles lit Logan up like a Christmas tree or July

fireworks.

Kendall looked up from his cone and turned to face the smart boy who was licking

his own ice-cream and asked "Logan, you're the brain; do girls really taste as

good as ice cream? Or do you think that I should find another sundae?"

Without thinking Logan replied "I don't know, but I've always hoped that blonds

tasted like ice-cream. Maybe you could find yourself a nice banana split instead

of a cherry ice-cream?" Logan's eyes bugged out of his head and his tongue froze

in place on his maple-walnut ice-cream as he realized just what he said to

Kendall. His pale skin instantly turned crimson red and the sidewalk became

incredibly interesting to him.

Kendall however seemed not to notice Logan's embarrassment. He just repeated

'banana split' under his breath. The awkward moment was short lived much to

Logan's relief, Carlos and James started to fight when the Latino smashed his

chocolate ice-cream into James' hair because James insulted Carlos' idea of

ice-cream coated corndogs.

"Guys cool it or we'll be killed in traffic!" Logan exclaimed as he moved to

push his friends across the intersection behind their leader who had walked off

when the traffic stopped.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Two more weeks had passed and everything was as unchanged as before. Today

Gustavo had worked the boys hard, all because Kendall couldn't perform up to

par. At least four times while practicing their dance moves, Kendall knocked

into or brushed up against Logan sending the two boys tumbling to the floor. The

last time they had fallen, Kendall had landed face first in Logan's jeans, and

Logan had to bite himself to keep from moaning at the closeness of Kendall's

mouth. Gustavo however didn't enjoy it as much as Logan had, and ordered them to

go sing instead.

In the sound booth during harmonies, as well as during the rest of the day,

Kendall kept texting on his cell and staring off into space. Logan knew that she

was texting poor Kendall and that she was why he couldn't concentrate. Jo's

texts had thrown his timing off and if they hadn't been sentenced to three hours

of harmonies because the poor dance practice earlier the other three boys knew

that they'd suffer if Kendall kept texting. When Gustavo turned to talk to

Kelly, the boys turned to Kendall. Carlos snatched Kendall's cell and stuffed it

into his pocket. James moved between Carlos and Kendall to prevent the blond

from retrieving his phone. Kendall turned to Logan and eyed Logan's pocket where

he kept his cell.

"Want to talk about it?" Logan quietly asked, still not quite over Kendall

falling into his lap. Kendall shook his head no, and James patted his shoulder.

The blond singer made a small smile and thanked the boys for their support

before Gustavo noticed they had stopped singing. Fearfully they turned to the

microphone and began to sing before he would decide to scream at them.

/

Logan decided that he wasn't going to put up with the blond anymore. Even his

Mom and sister had grown tired of the fighting and the moping. It had been

another two weeks with Kendall falling onto Logan in dance rehearsal and

otherwise just making life difficult for the other boys because of his poor

performance and fights with Jo. The smart boy waited in 2J for Kendall to come

back from the pool. It was going on four o'clock and the New Town High filming

should have ended a half hour ago, which meant that Jo and Jett would be

returning to the Palm Woods to hit the pool any time now. Lately, after

shooting, Jo and Jett would return walking incredibly close to one another and

would sit down next to Kendall wherever he might have been.

Jo would start to tell Kendall about the days' shoot and Jett would talk about

how good a kiss it was going to look from the audience's point of view. Jo and

Kendall would fight about the kiss and Logan would have to hear the same

argument for the ninth time that day. Logan couldn't keep being the shoulder to

cry on, he decided that he had to make a move and let Kendall know how he feels.

But Logan wanted to do it on his own terms and alone.

Luckily, a group of new girls had recently moved into the Palm Woods and were

threatening the Jennifer's power, so they enlisted Carlos and James to help

'encourage' the new girls to find a new place to live. Logan could see the group

from the windows of 2J and could tell that the Jennifer's plan wouldn't end

well. Anything involving six teenage girls and two smitten boys would not end

well. Carlos was dressed in his Lucky Patrol suit and James as Bandana Man.

Carlos was "questioning" the Jennifer's about a suspected 'thief' whose picture

looked an awful lot like Bandana Man... The new girls were listening intently

to what blonde Jennifer was saying. It was hard to believe that anyone could be

afraid of James. But his costume was pretty crazy anyways. Logan knew that if he

planned anything for the afternoon, he'd have to be quick, in case the bandit

and agent came back to the apartment and ruined any chance of Logan telling

Kendall how he felt about Jo. As for the rest of 2J's inhabitants, Katie and

Mrs. Knight were going to be out of the apartment too.

Logan had simply asked Mrs. Knight for some alone time to break Kendall out of

his funk and Mrs. Knight fully supported him. She left, dragging Katie by the

arm. Logan smiled remembering Katie as she left with her mother. Katie had sat

in Logan's lap and looking him straight in the eyes said "you'd better fix my

big brother, or else you'll be sorry for making her take me away from my

Castlesmashers game, smart boy!" Katie flicked Logan's nose and gave him a

quick hug before Mrs. Knight pulled her out of the apartment by the arm. It had

been ten minutes and Logan was keeping an eye on Kendall at the pool. A

sunbathing Kendall was a beautiful sight normally; however since he was still

dressed in his hoodie, jeans, and that awful beanie, Kendall left everything to

Logan's imagination.

Feeling like a stalker, and tired of standing at the window, Logan walked to

their shared room and rummaged through Kendall's mess until he found what he was

looking for in their closet. Hidden under mounds of clothes, Logan found one of

the guitars that belonged to Big Time Rush. Gustavo had for a few weeks provided

the boys with different instruments in hopes of broadening their musical

talents. The idea was short lived after the incident at the studio with Carlos

and Kelly and the RCM CBT Global Net Sanyoid prototype coffee maker. Gustavo had

decided that it was probably for the best that the boys did one thing and one

thing well rather than many things poorly (as the portly man put it.) Pulling

the guitar from Kendall's side of the closet, he softly strummed the strings and

began to play the chords of a song that was stuck in his head today.

Momentarily forgetting about waiting for Kendall, Logan began to sing;

_She wears high-heels_

_I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Thinking about the day when you'll look up and find_

_That what you've been looking for_

_Has been hereee the whole time_

*COUGH*

Logan jumped up and squeaked as he realized someone was in the room. His hands

scrapped roughly on the guitar strings making a loud, horrible noise. Kendall

stood in their doorway of their room smiling.

"I forgot how well you played, Logan" he remarked flopping face-first onto his

bead.

"Kindle!" Logan squeaked "I've been waiting to talk to you." Kendall rolled to

face Logan on his bed with a slight blush on his cheeks and said;

"It sounds like you were singing to me, not waiting for someone."

"I was waiting, but I just happened to start singing" Logan said.

"You should sing more country Logan, you have the perfect voice for it" Kendall

mused.

Logan blushed at the complement but he finally had Kendall alone and wasn't

going to waste the opportunity. He had to tell how awful Jo was treating him and

how it was affecting everyone.

"Kendall, we're all worried about you. You're falling way behind even Carlos in

Miss Collins' class. Miss Collins keeps asking us if you're okay. Katie had been

asking if all relationships end like this. Your Mom regularly asks us to take

you out of the apartment just to get some sunshine on your skin. You barely

smile anymore; and it's heartbreaking. Our room is so filthy because of you.

It's filthy even beyond teen boy standards or even Carlos' standards. And well

um..." Logan blushed a deep crimson "you haven't" the smart boy nervously

cleared his throat "bathed and are beginning to make even James' hair wilt in

dance rehearsal. Don't you see how much she's brought you down with this

fighting?" Logan questioned.

Logan stood and placed Kendall's guitar back into his closet. Kendall looked up

and asked "Is it that bad, Logie?" Kendall knew his behavior lately was

lackluster and a little uncalled for. Kendall was upset by Logan's words, he

didn't mean for his family to be so worried about him, and started to tear up.

As cute as the beanied boy was, Logan could not bear to watch his friend cry,

and moved to hug Kendall. However, Kendall really needed a shower, and the hug

didn't last quite as long as Kendall would have liked. "Kendall we all care

about you" Logan began "you don't deserve someone like her; you deserve someone

who won't make you feel like you do now."

"Will you help me Logie?"

"Yes, of course Kendie. But puh-lease shower first!" Logan panted.

Kendall smiled and began to undress while walking towards their bathroom. The

blond singer took off his beanie, revealing some impressive hat hair and tossed

it at a stunned Logan and ever reddening. Turning to face Logan, and looking

directly into the smart boy's eyes, Kendall unzipped his hoodie, then unzipped

his jeans and turned into the bathroom letting his jeans fall and land on the

floor. Kendall closed the door and tossed out his clothes piece by piece and

started the shower. After a few moments Kendall began to sing;

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're_

_Just another picture to burn_

_There's no time for tears,_

_I'm just sitting here planning my revenge_

_There's nothing stopping me_

_From going out with all of your best friends_

Logan shook his head, trying to process what just happened. While Kendall

certainly just got undressed in front of him, he was still straight. He was with

Jo after-all and his little speech must have worked to get him to smile and

shower but it didn't make Kendall gay. Logan sighed, he may have made Kendall

happy and restored his faith in females, but he certainly didn't make it any

easier for him to be in a relationship with the smart boy. Thinking about how he

just said the room was messy and dirty; Logan picked up the discarded hoodie,

and could smell the few weeks' worth of sweat and tears on the garment. He

decided to do a load of laundry real quick to help air out his and Kendall's

room.

Moving to pick up Kendall's discarded clothing, Logan picked up Kendall's jeans,

when he felt a crinkle in the pocket. Dipping his hand inside Logan found a

piece of paper and sighed again. He didn't want to invade Kendall's privacy, but

the jeans needed a wash badly and he couldn't ruin the contents of the pocket.

Logan inspected the paper; it was neatly folded and covered in letters. On the

front scribbled randomly was the patterns KFH and KFK while on the back were LHH

and LHK. Intrigued, he opened the paper and made a mental note to ask Kendall

later when he learned origami. Inside the carefully folded paper was a set of

instructions in Kendall's handwriting. It read 'How to Be Happy;'

1. Realize you and your girlfriend both want a boyfriend.

2. Work with said girlfriend to create a media friendly break-up so not to

harm her career (or yours).

3. Admit to love of an incredibly smart boy.

4. Find out smart boy's feelings with a love note.

5. Live happily ever after with smart boy XOXO 3

"Logan, are you still in our room?" Kendall called out from the shower.

"Y-yeah!" Logan stammered, his heart beating faster than he thought possible.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked.

Logan gulped, the paper in his hands shaking. As smart as he was, he did not

know if Kendall had wanted him to read this page. So, he replied "picking up

your mess Kendall, I'm trying to help you like you asked." Logan heard moving

and rustling when the bathroom door opened.

"Are you finished reading then? Kendall asked walking out of the bathroom

dripping wet and covered (barely) by the small towel that Logan had repeatedly

said was for hand-drying only. Logan was torn between chastising Kendall for

misusing the towel and developing a new hatred for the small but still too large

piece of cloth.

"Do you mind helping me?" Kendall asked again, taking a step towards Logan and

the towel falling to the floor. And in an instant all of Logan's confidence, his

plans for talking to Kendall, his ideas for how to make him feel better or

advice to win Jo back had instantly melted. Every thought inside his spiked-up

head was now centered on the naked boy shivering in front of him. The smart boy

held on to his dignity, and just slightly avoiding drooling, smirked his crooked

grin."How can I be of service?" he purred.

Kendall exhaled; "I need a boyfriend and honestly it may have taken me awhile

but you're the best thing that's ever been mine" in a whisper. He started to

shiver, it was cold in their room with the air conditioner and the water was

still dripping down his skin.

Logan made another mental note to thank Taylor Swift for being a driving reason

behind his official best day ever.


End file.
